The Devil Within
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: All Rick had to do was keep Negan occupied while everyone got ready to strike back against the Saviors. It was a delicate task that could potentially put Rick into a very dangerous position, but everyone was counting on him. He could't fail them. No matter is his own personal opinions on the matter. He never expected for things to turn out the way they did.
1. Chapter 1

_I will keep quiet_  
 _You won't even know I'm here_  
 _You won't suspect a thing..._

It started out with a glance. Several glances to be precise, but the first one was what had Michonne stopping in her tracks. She had seen it many times throughout Negan's 'visits'. The lecherous grins and lip licking while he would look at Rick. He only ever had eyes for him and would push and prod at Rick, all while looking like the cat who swallowed the canary. It was a scare tactic. A way for Negan to assert his dominance over Rick. Michonne knew this. Maybe it had started out that way, but eventually, Michonne saw something else in that stare. His eyes would begin to linger, no longer to make Rick uncomfortable but even when Rick was not looking at him. His expression would shift from the grinning cat to something almost softer. Something less hungry and more needful. Michonne hated to think of it. Hated to think that a monster like Negan could even contemplate wanting Rick. It left her half angry and half fearful for Rick's safety. A man like Negan was unpredictable.

"Guess we'll start heading towards the gate once we have everything." Negan had yawned out at the end of one of the pick up days. Rick had of course been made to walk with him holding that damn bat. Michonne liked to avoid the Saviors when they arrived. She found excused to vanish outside the gate. She would hunt and scavenge and sometimes take Carl with her when he was being particularly surly towards Rick. Sometimes, she would stay. Try to offer quiet support to Rick when she noticed he needed it. As of late, she had been lingering close by, mindful to watch after Rick while he followed Negan. She had seen those looks Negan would give Rick and had begun to fear what might happen if those stares changed into something more malleable. She needed to be close to protect Rick.

The weather had begun to turn as storm clouds rolled in overhead. Several Saviors were packing up to begin the trek back to the Sanctuary, Negan calling out orders as he continued his casual pace down the street, arm thrown over Rick's tense shoulders. Michonne had learned to grit her teeth and continue on. She wouldn't allow Negan to see her distaste for him. But she would continue to watch over Rick while no one else could. She was too far to hear what Negan was saying. The man's head was tilted down as he whispered something to Rick. They walked forward, Rick's steps seeming uncertain and strained in comparison to the jovial pace that Negan was putting out.

"Michonne, can you help with this?" Carl called out as he staggered towards her with supplies he had earlier grabbed with a prideful 'I can do it myself.' Rick glanced away from Negan, eyes softening as they met Carl's. Michonne offered the boy a nod, lips twitching and fighting down a smile as she grabbed one of the boxes. She could hear something clinking inside, guessing it was medical supplies. They were desperately needed with some of the elderly folks. Illness was common during this time and they needed all the supplies they could get. Yet here they were, giving them away.

"Yeah, I got you." She replied. She didn't look to Rick or Negan, set on using Carl as an excuse to leave. Carl walked ahead, shifting his box and avoiding Negan's sharp smile. The man watched him walk off, Lucille slung over his shoulder. Michonne nodded to Tara in a silent request to stay by Rick. The nod was returned, as the girl offered a weak smile. She shifted the box in her arms, listening to the rumbling skies overhead. Spencer passed her, carrying his own load and she watched as his eyes darted towards Negan and Rick, looking almost as if he wanted to approach them. Michonne caught his attention and directed her eyes towards the row of trucks.

"Come on." She ordered, matching his pace and herding him by Negan. Spencer didn't reply, but the way his jaw clenched was telling. She knew she would have to watch him too. Eric walked by one of the trucks and bound towards her, taking the supplies from her arms with a little smile. "Thank you." She murmured as he followed after Spencer, allowing her to return to Rick. Ahead she could see Rosita with her own supplies heading towards the gates. One of the Saviors, Arat, strode forward, catching her attention and murmuring something Michonne couldn't hear. Michonne kept walking.

"Sir, we have everything if you're ready." Michonne heard Arat speak up. Negan didn't reply. Michonne glanced up to see him staring down at Rick. Arat finished her stare off with Rosita, hoisting her gun over her shoulder as she waited for Negan to give the go-ahead. Negan however, wasn't listening and when Arat looked away from Rosita to check on him, she followed Michonne's line of sight.

Rick was watching Carl walk down the street, head tilted and expression borderline fond. It was a soft expression. One he normally didn't wear when the Saviors were around. It was apparent he wasn't noticing the way Negan was watching him. And what a look it was. There was no sharpness or edges in his face. His grin had melted into something softer, eyebrows raised slightly and dark eyes large and glittering even from the distance Michonne stood. He was staring at Rick as if entranced, his arm still over the younger man's shoulder, oblivious to the crowd watching.

Arat spoke again, startling both Rick and Negan. Rick lifted his head to look up at the Savior who blinked slowly, the arm that was over Rick's shoulder twitched and he pulled away, releasing a laugh that sounded oddly forced. "Sorry 'bout that, Arat. We all set to go?"

"Yes sir. Everything is accounted for." Arat confirmed, looking very patient with her boss's lack of attention. The man grinned at her, reaching out for Lucille, which Rick returned without a word.

"That's what I like to hear! Go on and get the truck ready, I'll be right behind you." He waved her off and she nodded at his order, fixing Rosita with a final stare before turning on her heel and striding towards the trucks. Negan had turned back to Rick, oblivious to Michonne watching in the distance. "You do good work for me." Negan murmured, head tilting as he studied Rick. Rick shifted, appearing uncomfortable by the way Negan was watching him. "You said you had some sick folks and we can't have that, can we? My boys will find more medical equipment and bring it by next time we're due for a pick-up." Negan glanced up, eyes suddenly finding Michonne and it was like a switched had been flipped. The softness melted away and he straightened back out, Lucille slung over his shoulder and grin wide. "Well Rick, hate to say goodbye, but we got places to be. People to save. You keep up the good work for me and things will be looking really fucking peachy for you and your people." Negan winked. Michonne couldn't see Rick's face but she could imagine that stone stare he usually wore around the man. "See you later, _Rick_." Negan drew out Rick's name, tongue darting over his lips before turning and striding towards the trucks, whistling out a low tune as he walked.

As the trucks pulled out, turning on the street towards the gate, Negan was peering out from the window, ignoring the Alexandrians to instead keep his dark eyes focused on Rick. They held gazes for a long moment, Rick's face a blank slate and Negan's amused and...piercing as he watched Rick. Rick was the first to look away, head tilting as if suddenly aware of the intensity in those dark eyes. Michonne watched Negan's lips twitch before the truck rumbled on through the gate, leaving dust billowing behind.

* * *

"Baby, you need to go to sleep." Rick's voice held an almost pleading edge to it as he stared down at his daughter who lifted a tiny fist to him in displeasure, face pinching up. Judith would not sleep. She fussed when Rick tried to lay her down, reaching out for him with a displeased cry. Rick glanced out the window, noting that the sun had long set. "Okay, but you gotta be good for when Aunt Maggie gets here, okay?" He pled with his daughter.

"Dada." Judith replied, a pleased smile on her face as Rick scooped her up. She nestled against his shoulder and Rick hummed in amusement, pressing a kiss to her curls. Carl had asked to spend the night with Enid, and Rick was glad to allow him to have a night of teenage normalcy. There was a knock to the nursery door and Rick turned up in time to see Aaron peak his head in. The man looked frenzied as he look at Rick, hair sticking on end.

"Rick, they're here." He whispered. Rick shifted Judith in his arms, nodding to Aaron.

"Thank you. I'm coming." It was well into the night when Maggie and Sasha arrived to Alexandria's gates. They had been forced to wait an extra three hours to be sure that the Savior's completed their patrolling in the area and headed back to the Sanctuary. Rick followed Aaron outside, shifting Judith on his hip. Michonne nodded to him, arms crossed and expression severe. It was risky brining Maggie out here, but with Gregory always looming, it was a better shot to leave Hilltop than risk Gregory snitching to Negan. Michonne and Rick were ready to greet them and Maggie threw herself into Rick's arms with a laugh, face nearly hurting with how large her smile was. Judith giggled as the attention was turned to her, little teeth gleaming.

"Look how big she's gotten." Sasha gushed as she came to greet Judith and Rick, arm wrapping around the man's shoulder in a gentle hug. She pulled back, offering his shoulder a final squeeze as Gabriel approached, dressed in a long sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Let's take this inside." He suggested and the group followed him to the church, Maggie remaining with an arm slung around Rick's shoulder as they walked. Judith babbled happily as she pressed a slobbery kiss against Rick's cheek.

"Long time no see." Maggie teased, his smacking into Rick and he smiled back, cradling Judith close. It had darkened out and the only sources of light were the the ones outside each house.

"You're looking good." He replied and Maggie laughed, eyes crinkling in the corners. And it was true. She looked better than she had in that clearing, even if their was heavy loss in her eyes. She nudged him, and walked ahead into the church. It wasn't a social call that had them all gathered. It was about what it always was about these days. Negan. For weeks there had been correspondence between the communities. They were gathering supplies and people. They were going to fight back one day. If they could get Negan off their backs long enough to gather.

"What we need is a distraction. Something to keep Negan's focus off of us while we're planning..." Maggie drawled, hands folded on the desk in front of her. Sasha nodded her agreement, arms crossed as she leaned back against the wall. It had been decided that keeping Negan elsewhere would help avoid bloodshed. Keeping the snake distracted with a new sort of prey. Rick leaned against the wall, rocking Judith on his hip and allowing the little girl to play with the button on his shirt.

"So, we just have something keep him busy? How do we do that?" Rosita was settled on the edge of the desk, legs kicking out with an air of carelessness. Tara shot her a smile, scooting a bit closer to the other woman.

"I'm sure we can find something while scavenging," Rick pointed out, eyes still on Judith. "The man's like a magpie. Anything shiny will get his attention." Judith babbled sleepily, placing her head against Rick's collar.

"Something material probably won't be enough." Eric muttered, arms crossing over his chest. "Its' charm wears off." It had felt like they had been arguing for hours. No one could agree on what route to take. Daryl remained a sore subject for them. His absence was notable. Gabriel wrung his hands, dark eyebrows crinkling as he stared at Maggie. "It doesn't have to be something negative. Best give him something to chew on so he has no reason to look our way. We have our people all set up but we can't risk putting them in danger."

"Something to distract Negan...or someone." Maggie pursed her lip, obviously unhappy with having to give anything to Negan. Her hand rested over the curve of her stomach, stroking over the small bump.

"Well, who could keep Negan that distra-" Aaron began. Slowly, the group looked up, seeming to have reached a silent revelation. Then all eyes turned to Rick who was brushing Judith's hair from her face. He looked up, noticing how everyone was now focused on him with similar expressions. "What?" The group continued to stare and Rick shook his head as it clicked. "No. No no." Maggie stood, striding around the desk to approach Rick, hands held up, placatingly.

"Rick, come _on_. It's perfect. You keep Negan focused on you and we can start gaining more allies and weapons without him noticing." Maggie's voice was pleading and demanding all at once. Rick gripped Judith against his chest, aghast. How could they ask something like this of him? How could they even assume Negan wanted him?

"You have that man in your pocket." Rosita pointed out with a shake of her head. Rick turned to her at with in open confusion, unable to find words. They had to be joking. There was no way that Negan had actual interest in him other than the power he held.

"Don't tell us you don't see it, Rick. He's already got his eye on you. Looks ready to pounce whoever you look at him." Aaron pointed out from where he was sitting beside Eric.

"I-I...he does not." Rick finally sputtered. He looked to Michonne for support, but she was in agreement with Maggie. Rick found himself outnumbered and it terrified him.

"You said it yourself. The man is a magpie and you're the sparkly rock." Michonne murmured, hands resting at her side.

"How am I suppose to keep him focused on me?" Rick shifted his daughter in his arms, cheeks flaming with all the attention on him. If they were set on this. He would do whatever he needed to, even if it was...this.

"Seduce him." Sasha spoke bluntly, leaving little room for argument. Tara giggled, sounding almost nervous as her eyes darted from Sasha to Rick who looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

"How?" Rick would later deny how his voice cracked as he spoke. It was obvious to Michonne that he had missed the stares and hints Negan practically threw in his face. He was oblivious to it all.

"Use that weird uptight prude power of yours." Rosita explained as if talking to a small child. Rick's brows furrowed. Judith rested her head against Rick's shoulder, eyes slipping shut and Rick wished he could join her and just go to sleep. "We're going to use his own little thing he has for you against him. Give him the impression you want him back-"

"But don't make it too obvious you're trying. We have to make it as natural as possible." Sasha cut in, dark eyes cutting intently into Rick's as she studied him from across the room. "We can't risk him catching on if you get too awkward." Michonne's lips thinned as she looked at the other woman, torn between agreeing and reprimanding her for putting Rick into such a tight position.

"So be yourself, but better at it." Tara suggested with a little smile. "He's weird with you, almost nice. All you gotta do is keep him occupied with your cute butt and wily ways and you have it." Tara teased. Rick was openly confused at this point.

"But Michonne and I are together." Rick finally managed to sputter, sounding indignant at the thought of cheating on her. Rosita threw her hands into the air in defeat while Michonne reached out to tuck a stray curl behind Rick's ear. Judith stirred against him and he rocked her in a quiet apology.

"Sweetness, we both know that. That's not going to change. This is to help us. Don't worry about me," Michonne offered Rick a fond smile that he returned. Michonne tilted her head, eyes sparkling. "That smile...you should use it more." Michonne pressed a slender finger against Rick's lips.

"I only smile like this when I see you." Rick replied, ignoring the low whistle Rosita released and the giggle that escaped Tara. Michonne cocked her head, hand moving to cup Rick's cheek, her eyes sparkling.

"And there it is. Use that charm on Negan and he'll melt." She murmured, finger gliding over the scar across his nose. Rick continued to smile at her and the woman offered him one as well, hand moving to brush back his hair. "Can you do this for us?" She cupped his face in her palms and he stared at her. He would do anything for her. Anything she requested. But, he wanted to refuse this. He wanted to find another way. Anything than allowing himself to submit to Negan.

"I...I can try." Rick finally managed to reply and Michonne nodded, her smile dazzling. Her fingers stroked over his stubbled chin, studying him closely for a long moment.

"Thank you." Michonne finally breathed. "This could help us all out." Her thumb brushed over his cheek again. "Just keep him focused on you Rick. Keep him occupied and we will do all the rest."


	2. Chapter 2

_...You won't see me in the mirror_  
 _But I crept into your heart_  
 _You can't make me disappear_  
 _Til I make you_

Seduction. Sasha had said it so bluntly as if it should have been obvious. Seduce Negan. Rick needed to seduce Negan long enough for the rest of his people to make their move against him. The words sounded far fetched enough, but putting them into practice seemed almost impossible. Rick had no idea what he needed to do. How to you seduce someone when they're just messing around with you? Honestly, there was no way in hell that Negan actually _wanted_ Rick. He only acted the way he did because it gave him some kind of sick rush to be able to do it. That was what Rick had told himself again and again when Negan would lean to close and dart his tongue out over his lips. Just a way to show Rick that he was on top. Then why was everyone else convinced it meant something more?

Rick struggled with these thoughts for days after Sasha and Maggie returned to Hilltop, obsessing over what had been asked of him. Even Michonne was on board with it. That was what probably baffled Rick the most out of everything. Michonne seemed prepared to have Rick pretend to end thing with her and start with their enemy. The logic in it seemed sound, but Rick wondered what would go through her mind when she saw Rick participating in Negan's games. Would she be angry with him if Negan wanted to kiss him? If Negan wanted to kiss him, Rick knew he would have to allow it to keep up appearances. Even if the idea of letting that man put his lips anywhere near him left him feeling cold and on edge.

He wasn't an actor. He didn't have talents with flirting or putting himself out there. He never had. Even back before Lori, he had never been good with words or talking to women or the occasional man that caught his eye. Shane had dragged him out to bars as some kind of 'wingman' but Rick was useless when it came to people and that was what worried him the most. What if he wasn't convincing enough? What if Negan saw through his horrible acting and caught on to what they were planning? It could end with so many innocent people paying for Rick's incompetence. Or, what if everyone had it wrong about Negan and he really was just fucking with Rick? Rick couldn't imagine he would take kindly to Rick suddenly batting his eyelashes like some kind of idiot. There were so many ways that it could all go wrong.

Michonne however, seemed to have confidence in him. That night after the meeting she had held his hand under the blanket, dark eyes warm and inviting as she watched him. "You know you can do this, Rick. I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think you could." She whispered into the darkness, hand giving Rick's a little reassuring squeeze that he returned.

"What if we're wrong?" Rick whispered back. "What if it's not what it looks like and Negan ain't actually interested?" He heard Michonne snort and turned towards her, squinting as he tried to see her face.

"Oh, we're not wrong. That man wants you. I know it." Rick wished he could be as confident as her, but uneasiness still stirred in his stomach. He didn't bother arguing more on it and instead allowed Michonne to go to sleep.

Over the next few days, Michonne, Rosita and Tara tried to offer advice and pointers to Rick. How to quickly catch Negan's attention, what to wear and even how to smile. Rick wasn't even sure he would be able to offer Negan a smile that wouldn't be forced and painful.

* * *

The next time Negan showed up to Alexandria, Michonne had fixed Rick with a long stare before taking off to hunt, taking Carl with her and with him, any source of distraction.

 _"You'll do fine, Rick. Just offer him the barest hints for now. It's only the beginning."_

Rick greeted Negan at the gate. He was wearing his blue button down shirt, that Michonne picked out for him, telling him it brought out his eyes. She had fixed his hair a bit and even told him to trim his beard some. _'Not enough to be noticeable, but enough to look a little cleaner.'_ Whatever that meant. When the gates had opened, Negan had been standing front in center with eyes only for Rick. The smile that spread across his face had Rick's stomach turning anxiously.

"Rick." Negan greeted, teeth gleaming. Rick fought down that feeling in his gut and inclined his head in greeting. "Let's see what you got for me." Negan stepped forward, throwing an arm around Rick's shoulder and steering him towards the town. He was in a good mood, bouncing on his heels and greeting every Alexandrian he passed on the road as if they were long friends.

Rick fought to keep his shoulders relaxed at Negan's touch. Rosita and Tara's advice still in his ears. Both women were carrying supplies towards the gate, neither looking at him in fear of sending Negan some kind of message just with their eyes. This left it all to Rick. He couldn't afford to mess it up. Negan was luckily in a good mood, which made it at least a bit easier to have the man smiling. What Rick had always assumed were mocking skiles were actually Negan's idea of flirting, Tara had said and he noticed these smiles right away.

Seductive

Be seductive.

He thought of how Shane flirted. How he'd lean against his locker, smiling and casually showing off his muscular arms and height. Negan was taller than Rick so it wasn't like he could loom over him like Shane did with the girls he used to go after and although Rick had muscles, it didn't feel right to try to show them off like some meathead high schooler. Rick leaned back into Negan's touch, head tilting as he regarded Negan who was chatting away as always. He allowed his arms to drop to his sides, in hopes that it would make him seem less defensive. It was a stance he had seen Tara take around Rosita and even Maggie on occasion with Gle- and here he was, doing the same with Glenn's murderer.

"You okay Rick, you look like you're in pain or something." Negan drawled and Rick sighed, dropping the awkward pose, mumbling a weak excuse under his breath.

Across the road, near one of the abandoned houses, Rosita sighed wearily. "This isn't going to work." She muttered to Tara as they watched the pair. "He doesn't know what he's doing." Tara pursed her lips, arms crossing.

"Well the advice you gave him was to flirt. Maybe he doesn't have to." They watched two saviors walk from one of the houses with supplies.

"What do you mean?" Rosita asked, striding forward to grab one of the boxes. Tara knelt with her, helping her lift up. Rosita walked backwards, trusting Tara to act as her guide as they navigated down the street.

"Maybe, if he doesn't try, it'll work better." Tara suggested and Rosita frowned. She glanced over her shoulder to where Negan and Rick stood. Rick reminded her of that awkward gawky teenager in every high school flick. She remembered Juno from before the world went to shit and how Juno had commented that that asshole jocks always had a secret type. Was this sort of like that? Asshole jock Negan had a hard on for nerdy awkward Rick?

"For Rick's sake, I help it works."

Seductive.

How to be seductive.

How to seduce Negan...

 _'Make sure to smile when he speaks.'_ Tara suggested.

 _'But not too much, cause he'll know somethings up.'_ Sasha was quick to chime in.

 _'Touch your hair while talking. Guys love that.'_ Maggie said, ignoring the snot Eric let out.

 _Rick isn't a woman, half this crap isn't going to faze Negan.'_ Aaron had finally spoken up, having enough of listening to the advice. _'Rick, the best advice I can give you, is act natural.'_

"Looks like you're people got a good haul again." Negan observed, arm still slung over Rick's shoulder. It _was_ a good haul. Somedays were better than others and luckily, today had been a good day.

"Y-yeah," Rick struggled to find his voice. "We lucked out during our last trip. Found a lot of supplies in an abandoned clinic." He didn't bring up the various Walkers or how one of their men had nearly been killed when grabbing a box with a walker laying nearby. No need for the negative; just the positive.

"That's what I like to hear! You all out there. Getting my things." Negan crowed out, head tilted towards Rick. "You go out on those trips, Rick?" He asked, voice lowering.

"Usually," Rick hummed. "Sometimes Carl likes to lead 'em and will go in my place." They made their way down the street, Negan winking at Ms. Owens who was peering at the pair from her window again. "God that woman's a starer...Where's your boy at, anyway?" Negan questioned, craning his neck up to search the area for Carl.

"He's out huntin' with Michonne. Should be back later today."

"Ahhh, with your girl," Negan drawled, looking at Rick with that little grin, eyebrows waggling. "How you two doin' by the way? Everything still peachy in the sheets?" His tongue darted out, brushing over his lips and Rick fought down a weary sigh.

This wasn't the first time Negan had referenced his relationship with Michonne. Usually, Rick would brush off the question or ignore it completely, but this gave Rick an opportunity he knew he had to take. Rick offered the Savior a little shrug, expression turning pensive as they walked. He tried to think of sobering things, but that was honestly too easy so he decided to go for sobering things that would have upset him in high school. Like Shane's antics with the Principals car. Or that girl that had flirted with Rick out of pity.

"I suppose she's good." He replied, tone casual and Negan watched him curiously.

"Trouble is paradise?" Negan asked, leaning closer and tightening his arm around Rick's shoulders.

"She ain't really my girl anymore." He forced his voice to remain level, watching as Negan blinked at him. "We decided we were better as friends. Less we had to worry about." He explained, feeling awkward. It felt wrong to be talking about this. Even if it was fake.

"Free man back on the market?" Negan's words were light and teasing, jostling Rick like they were close friends. "Get yourself all sorts of attention from the masses."

Rick rolled his eyes. "I'm a bit old to be gettin' any sort of attention anymore." He pointed out and listened as Negan snorted, head tilting back.

"Don't be modest, Rick. There's plenty of people out there that would jump at the chance to get your ass." Rick nearly laughed out loud at this.

"Like who?" Rick challenged, genuinely surprised by Negan's words. He had expected some sort of mocking. He watched as Negan licked his lips, his dark eyes darting between Rick's. Rick held his gaze, unwavering, his expression a mix between wariness and curiosity. Negan shrugged, looking casual of not for the way he seemed to be studying Rick's reaction.

"I'm just sayin' Rick, keep your eyes open. It paints a pretty fuckin' picture. Never know who might want to eat you up now that you're available." Rick dropped his gaze, eyes moving to stare at the pavement, aware of Negan watching him. Negan chuckled, arm tightening over Rick's shoulder. "I like my things pretty." Negan's voice was a low rumble. Rick could feel his eyes on him. Rick wrung his hands together, cheek heating up with the intensity of Negan's stare. He lifted his head, locking eyes with Negan for a moment.

"I think...your thangs are all ready to go..." Rick's voice came out soft, tone barely above a whisper and he was only half surprised with the way Negan had leaned towards him to catch his words. The smile he was offered in response was wolfish.

"Looks like it." He murmured back. He hand slowly dropped from Rick's shoulder, gliding down his back with the barest hint of a touch. Rick shivered despite himself and Negan's grin widened. "I'll be seein' you around next time." Rick stepped back, out of Negan's reach, skin itching in discomfort. It was all a game to Negan. Everything was a game to him and Rick was some sort of fucked up prize. He knew about Negan's wives and he couldn't help but wonder if they had been a game as well. This man just took and took and would continue to do so. He hoped this would end quick. That Sasha and Maggie would get what they needed quickly and they could end this.

"Yeah." His cheeks burned in humiliation. Abe and Glenn's mutilated bodies burned behind his eyes. Daryl's stumbling frame remained fresh in his mind, but Rick forced his expression to remain level, eyes averting in what he hoped to be shyness. "See you next time." He avoided Negan's eyes as the man left. Staring resolutely at his feet. That night, when Michonne and Carl came back, Rick found he had trouble looking her in the eye, wondering if she would see the humiliation he felt. It would be worth it in the end, Rick tried to assure himself. It will all be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

_I made myself at home_  
 _In the cobwebs and the lies_  
 _I'm learning all your tricks..._

It seemed that despite Negan's obvious interest, Rosita was still not convinced it would thoughts were for Abe, despite everything, he would remain with her forever and the man responsible for taking him away, needed to pay. They had argued one night, unable to reach an understanding. Rosita wasn't convinced Rick would be able to keep Negan's focus long enough, pointing out his awkwardness and lack of social skill.

"Negan's going to know something's up. Rick needs to try to-"

"No," Rick spoke up, startling Rosita and Michonne who looked towards him. He didn't want to hear whatever Rosita was thinking. "If you want me to do this, I'm doin' it my way. I'm not gonna be someone I'm not. You all said it yourselves. Negan wants **_me_**. Not me pretendin' to be someone else. If Negan had wanted someone else, then you shouldn't have asked me to do this. You should have left it alone." Michonne slowly smiled, nodding her head while Rosita looked unconvinced, she finally nodded, arms crossing.

"Look, we just don't want to see you get in too deep. Just be careful, okay?" Rosita's hard expression slowly melted into something more vulnerable, her dark eyes shining. "You know what he is. I don't want to lose anymore people to him. You be _careful_."

"I will be." Rick promised, hoping that he wasn't lying.

In order to keep up appearances and not risk Carl getting caught in the crosshairs, Michonne and Rick had decided to keep their distance from each other even when Negan wasn't around. It was safer that way, but still, not having Michonne laying on the floor next to him left Rick wondering if he had made the right choice. Carl had blamed him for the breakup, coming to the conclusion that his father had messed up and ruined things.

"Why do you always do this!? Didn't you learn anything from mom?" Carl had shouted at him after he had broken the news over dinner. Judith had been babbling away, face covered in food. She looked over to Carl, obviously startled by her brother's suddenly loud voice. Carl shot her an apologetic look, voice quickly lowering. "What did you do?" He asked, eyes darting back to Rick who ran a weary hand down his face.

"We decided that we were bet-" He tried to explain once more.

"Bullshit." Carl cut him off, slouching back in his chair and glaring at his father with his mother's eye.

"Carl! Watch your mouth." Rick shot back, reaching out to wipe at Judith's face as the little girl blew a raspberry towards him, squealing in glee. Carl stood, hip bumping into the table and startling Rick and Judith who both looked at him. Carl shook his head, stepping back away from his family.

"You always do this dad. She was our family." Carl's voice was sullen and accusing, before turning on his heel and storming from the kitchen, leaving Judith and Rick to stare after him. Rick found he didn't have much of an appetite after that.

* * *

Like clockwork, Negan returned to the gates the next week for pickup. His grin was reminiscent of a jack o'lantern's and made Rick's skin crawl."Howdy, sheriff." Negan drawled in greeting, eyebrow quirking as he stepped towards the gates, eyes only for Rick. His men lingered behind him, watching Rick impassively.

Rick nodded at Negan, pushing the gate open and stepping back. "Negan." The Alexandrians lingered nervously, not getting to close as the Saviors poured in. As before, Michonne was out of sight and Carl was kept distracted.

"You got my stuff?" Negan asked and Rick noddedm indicating towards where the tribute was supplied. Negan motioned to his men a silent order to gather it up, before once again turning his attention to Rick. "Let's take a walk." His voice was casual, but Rick knew better than to argue with him. Negan slapped a hand down on Rick's shoulder, herding him down the street and towards his house. It was almost sad how easy it was for Negan to maneuver Rick. Rick wasn't a physically imposing man. Sure, he wasn't as small as he had been when the world first turned on its' head, but he was still short and his body never managed to reach the definition that Shane or even Spencer had. His hands, while calloused and scarred seemed almost childlike in comparison to Negan's. He wasn't self conscious; he didn't have time to be, but with the way Negan was eyeing him, Rick could not help but feel all that much smaller in his eyes. He tugged at his sleeves, fingers nervously tugging at a loose string as the pair walked up the porch steps. What if this was all some really terrible misunderstanding and Negan had no actual interest in Rick? What would he do then? Go to Maggie and apologize for not being attractive enough to distract the dictator in their backyard? Negan pushed the door open and Rick sent a silent prayer of thanks that Judith was with Olivia elsewhere for the day. Negan strode towards the kitchen, looking at his surrounding with great interest.

"Nice place you got here, Rick." He called over his shoulder. "Very bougie." Negan continued to peruse through the house, looking at the various items as if in great interest. Michonne had hidden the finger-painting Judith had done, hiding as much evidence of her existence as they could. Rick knew he would have to thank her later. "Your boy plays darts?" Negan spoke up, startling Rick who followed his line of sight to the dart board on the door in the kitchen. Rick nodded mechanically.

"Yeah, he's gotten real good at it." Rick spoke up, mouth feeling like it was full of cotton. He shuffled uncomfortably, palms sweating.

"Knew ol' one eye was talented." Negan replied. Again, Rick had to fight down a rebuttal. Negan hopped up to sit on the counter, patting the space beside him with a little wink "Join me up here, Rick." It wasn't a request, so Rick reluctantly shuffled forward and feeling like a child, sat next to Negan who swung his legs back and forth, grinning at Rick as if he were in on some joke. "How about we go on a trip. Just you and me?" He settled his hands across his lap, expression turning mock serious as he studied the smaller man.

"A...what?" Rick asked after a moment, blinking dumbly.

Negan huffed out a laugh, leaning back and looking Rick over appraisingly. "A trip Rick. You. Me. A truck and the open road. See what we can find."

 _'Play along Rick, don't fuck this up.'_ A voice that sounded eerily like Rosita hissed in his ear. Rick felt himself nod. "Do you mean for supplies?" He questioned, watching Negan's lips twitch as if fighting down a laugh.

"It can be whatever you want it to be, sheriff." He leaned towards Rick. "So how about it? See what you and I can dig up next pick-up? I'll let you keep half of what we find. Sound fair?" Rick scratched his palms absently, hoping he didn't look as defeated as he felt.

"That sounds reasonable." Rick forced himself to speak, hearing Rosita and Sasha hissing encouragements in his ear. Negan nodded in approval, slapping a palm against his knee.

"That's what I like to hear!" For a moment they sat in silence, and Rick appreciated the time it offered to gather his thoughts. "You have a system going? For rations and all that shit?" Negan suddenly asked and Rick quietly marveled at the man's ability to bounce from once subject to the next.

"Yeah, down in the pantry, we have a checklist. Anyone who takes something just checks it off...it works pretty well." Rick murmured, wipsing his sweaty hand against his jeans.

"Sounds like a solid plan. How do you know of someone is taking more than their fair share?" Now this was conversation he could get into. There was nothing personal about it, but facts.

"We usually have someone on watch to oversee it. Olivia is really good with keeping it accounted for. We need to fix one of the shelves though...part of it was rusted badly and broke off...spilled the cans everywhere." Rick murmured, recalling how Olivia had been flustered as she tried to sort out the mess of cans after they had crashed all over the ground.

"Broken shelf, huh? I can check that out. Have one of my boys fix it up." Negan hopped off the counter.

"N-no!" Rick's voice crackled, moving to follow Negan. "No it's fine. There's no need to-"

"Nonsense, Rick." Negan waved him off, bounding towards the door like a man on a mission. "We're gonna get this all squared away." Negan sauntered out the door and down the street and towards the pantry, waving cheerily at some of the lingering Alexandrians. Eugene stood among them, nodding nervously at Rick as he passed by before shuffling out of the way. Rick spotted Spencer watching them with muscular arms crossed almost sullenly over his chest. His eyes darted almost accusingly to Rick, as if finding Rick to be at fault. Rick shot him a stern glare as he passed, following Negan down the street. They reached the pantry entrance and Negan threw the door open.

Rick turned back to Rick, smile playful. "After you." Negan gallantly extended his arm to the pantry door. Rick passed by at him, cheeks humiliatingly aflame. Negan followed Rick down to the storage space, seeming to blot out the sun with his imposing figure. Lucille for once, was not slung over his shoulder and Rick couldn't help but appreciate that small mercy. "Well look at the mess you have!" Negan's voice boomed out in the small pantry space, causing Rick to grit his teeth. The broken shelf had been put in the corner and the cans of food were neatly piled onto the side. He busied himself with organizing the cans, hoping that Negan would take what he wanted and _leave_. He felt the man lightly slap a hand down on his shoulder. Negan's hands were big. Everything about Negan was big. He loomed over Rick, all legs and broad shoulders that seemed to fill in doorways with effortless ease. "You got any beets, Rick? Gotta say, I've been craving that shit, lately."

Rick fought the urge to launch the can of peas at Negan's face, instead forcing himself to remain relaxed and unbothered. "We managed to find these in a cargo truck about 20 miles north of here." Rick explained as he showed Negan the contents, pushing aside a can of corn until he spotted what he was looking for. "Here, take this." Rick held out a can of beets. Honestly, with the gardens starting to bloom, the canned goods wasn't all that much of a loss. Negan however, looked very pleased.

"God _damn_ , you're as sweet as apple pie aren't you?" Negan's voice boomed out as Rick handed him the canned goods. He tossed the can from one hand to another as he looked at Rick. "You miss it, Rick? Apple pie?"

"I don't really think of it." Rick shrugged. He looked away from Negan, reaching for the supply list and ticked off the beets with the pen.

"We still got apple trees around. I'm sure it wouldn't be too difficult to make it..." Negan murmured. Rick nodded, setting the pen aside, but not turning to face the older man. He felt Negan approach, standing close behind him, nearly touching him. "Apple pie is good and all," Negan continued speaking. "Personally though, I have always preferred...cherry." He felt Negan breathe against the back of his neck and his grip on the pen loosened between his fingers. "You like cherry pie, Rick?" Rick slowly turned, head tilting so he could meet Negan's eyes. The Savior was watching him from under hooded eyes, that seemed to glitter in the dim lighting. It was a euphemism. Rick understood that, but nonetheless it had him flustered and he could feel his cheeks heating up as he tried to think of something to say. He watched Negan's tongue dart out and wet his lips. This was Rick's chance. He needed to get over whatever reservations he had and give Negan some sort of hint. Anything.

"It's my second favorite." Rick murmured, voice steady despite the pounding of his heart. Negan's lips curled, suddenly excited that Rick was participating for once.

"What's your favorite?" Negan asked, hand moving up to place against the shelf, effectively blocking Rick in. Rick managed to keep his eyes on Negan, hoping that his own unease wasn't showing.

"Peach." Rick whispered and watched as Negan's tongue darted out once more, smile for once not predatory, but slipping into something else...something Rick couldn't place.

"Should have known," Negan drawled out, voice soft, fingers sliding down the shelf. "Sweet as Georgian peaches." Negan purred. Rick looked away at this, cheeks aflame. Now he didn't know what he needed to do. Negan's ability to take words out of Rick's mouth was frustrating. He felt the taller man move closer and he lifted his head in surprise, shocked at how close Negan's face was to his, their lips nearly touching. Rick's brows furrowed. Where did he go from here? What would Maggie and Michonne want him to do?

"Sweet?" He found himself speaking, voice strained, He set the can aside, fearing he would drop it.

Negan chuckled, head tilting down to mime Rick's own position. "The absolute sweetest. I'm liable to just eat you up." His fingers were suddenly on Rick, lightly running up his arm and it was all too much. Rick ducked his head, backing away from Negan and surprisingly the man didn't push forward. He didn't try to grab Rick. Instead, he took a step back until there was a comfortable distance between them, smile still in place.

"So you and your samurai girl patch things up?" Negan asked, suddenly, once again sprning to a new subject. Rick shook his head. He was silently thankful that no one had followed them down the stairs, allowing Negan's focus to remain on him. His eyes moved from Negan to the shelves.

"Nah...just didn't work out." It was off-putting to discuss something like this with Negan. As if allowing the man this sort of information left them both vulnerable to the man. Negan hummed, hand wiping absently at his jaw.

"Damn shame." He spoke the words, but he didn't sound like it was _damn shame_ at all. He stared Rick in the eye, face impassive but dark eyes shining. "If I were her, I would have held on tight." His voice lowered to a whisper. Rick's brows furrowed, shuffling in what he hoped to be a shy way instead of uncomfortable.

"It sounds like you're flirtin' with me, Negan." He looked away, fixing his eyes on the pile of cans. He heard Negan breathe, the sound was heavy, more like a growl than anything else.

"Does that bother you, Rick?" He asked, voice still incredibly soft.

 _Yes._

Rick shrugged, feeling helpless. "I don't know...I don't understand." He lifted his head so he could study Negan's face. "Why are you doin' this?" It was a valid question and he genuinely wondered about it. Negan's eyes darted between his, mouth lax. For a second Rick was nervous he had done something to upset the taller man, but slowly Negan hummed his approval.

"How about this," He stated, hand once again stroking up Rick's arm. "Next week when we go on our little road-trip, I'll give you a bit of an explanation. How's that sound?"

"That sounds good." Rick whispered, feeling as if he was sealing his fate. Negan stepped back, hand dropping from Rick's arm and back to his side, fingers curling slightly.

"I'll be seein' you next week then, Rick. You be ready for me." He was watching Rick's reaction with an intense critical eye and Rick would only nod in acquiesce.

"I will be." Perhaps with those words, Rick had done just that.


	4. Chapter 4

_I can hurt you from inside_  
 _I made myself a promise_  
 _You would never see me cry_  
 _Til I make you._

"He wants to take me out on a trip. Just him and me." Were the first words Rick spoke as he closed the door leading to Aaron's kitchen behind him. Eric and Aaron looked up from the maps they were looking over, while Rosita seemed to sit up straighter in the chair she had been slouched in. Her eyes darted over to Aaron's and the man wrung his hands, almost anxiously.

"Have you spoken to Michonne?" He asked as Eric folded the map up, stashing it aside.

"Not yet." Rick replied, accepting the seat Rosita pulled out beside her. "We'll have to let her know. Did Negan say anything else? Give a reason why he wanted to take you out?" Eric questioned and Rick looked to Rosita who shot Eric a sly smile.

"Use your imagination, Eric. Rick's got him hooked." Her smile was half sly, half bitter. "This is going faster than I expected." She admitted, eyes roving to Rick. "Good job, Rick." She sounded impressed. Rick guessed that was a good thing.

"This could work." Aaron murmured, sounding surprised, a nervous smile twitching across his lips. He pressed his hands against the counter as if to stop the shaking. Eric blew out a weary breath, hand reaching to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Be smart with this, okay? Don't give in too easily." Eric finally spoke up, arms crossed over his chest and brow furrowed. "He knows how you are and if you're too forward too fast, he'll think something's up." Eric, ever the voice of reason. Rick assured Eric that he would be careful, and while he didn't look convinced, Eric still accepted Rick's words.

That night, Carl approached his father with an apology ready, just as Rick was moving to do the same. "Look dad, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Michonne." Carl cut his father's apology off, looking uncomfortable and uncertain. He came to stand against the counter with his father who offered him a small smile, stroking a hand through the boy's dark hair.

"She's still family, Carl. Nothing is gonna change that." He quickly assured his son, wishing he could just tell him the truth and save him the confusion. "You have to know I still care about her." Carl, surprisingly didn't wave push Rick's hand away and leaned into his touch in a rare show of affection.

"Yeah, I know. We talked. She said it was mutual. You guys are still close?" His eye darted up to meet Rick's and the man nodded quickly.

"Course we were are, Carl. She's my best friend." Carl nudged Rick's shoulder with his own and Rick nudged him back, feeling a slight weight be lifted off his chest.

* * *

Negan's discovery of Judith was completely on accident. The little girl had awoken from her nap and wanted nothing to do with Olivia, wailing for Rick until the woman felt she had no choice but to seek him out just before the Saviors were expected to arrive. Negan had walked in on Rick attempting to console his teary eyed little girl who had her face buried in her father's shoulder. "Well, would you look at that." Negan's voice spoke up from behind Rick who jerked his head up in surprise. Negan stood, leaning against the door frame with a little grin as he took in father and daughter.

"Negan," Rick spoke up in greeting, voice brittle. "I didn't..." His voice trailed off as Negan stepped into the room. He didn't have Lucille and that offered Rick a small comfort as he watched the older man approach.

"You have a baby, Rick..." Negan murmured, voice soft and eyes fixed on Judith who peeked at him from where her face was pressed into Rick's shoulder. Negan smiled at her, lifting a large hand to her in offering. "Hi sweetheart." He greeted as the baby smiled back, releasing a little pleased gurgle. "What's her name?"

"Judith." Rick replied, watching as Negan continued to smile fondly at his daughter who looked tempted to to interact, but maintained a tight hold on her father's shirt. "She's teething." Rick murmured in explanation, "Two new teeth are coming through." He explained. Negan tutted in sympathy, cocking his head as he looked at the girl.

"That's just the worst, Judith. You poor thing." He murmured. Judith reached out a tiny fist, waving it towards Negan. "She got anything to teeth on?" Negan asked and Rick's face fell, adjusting his daughter in his arms.

"We've been giving her a wet washcloth, but she doesn't have anything other than that." He admitted in shame. He and Michonne had often spent the night up with Judith while she cried. Rick had even taken to dabbing the washcloth with some honey Carl had brought home in order to keep the baby occupied. But it was getting to the point were she didn't want the washcloths anymore.

"That's just not gonna do, is it Judith?" Negan murmured, face pulling into a childish pout that nearly had Rick snorting. Judith eventually allowed her eyes to slip closed, falling asleep against Rick's shoulder, little mouth hanging open. Negan watched as Rick gently lay the baby back down in her crib, smoothing his hand over her curls.

"I'll watch over her." Olivia assured Rick as he and Negan made their way down the stairs. She was wringing her hands almost nervously, eyes fixed on Rick who nodded.

"Thank you, Olivia." Rick murmured, before following Negan out the door.

On the road, Rick had trouble containing his discomfort. He knew he had to show Negan some hint that he was interested, but that was difficult considering Rick really was not interested at all. Apparently, it showed on his face. "Lookin' at me like you wanna shank my ass." Negan hummed, eyes moving from the road to Rick who fought to get his expression under control.

"I'm sorry." Rick muttered, tasting ashes in his mouth at having to submit to this man. He heard Negan sigh, fingers drumming against the wheel.

"No, no I get it. You're just trying to look after your people. Like I said before, Rick; you are special. I think we can learn to get along just fine." The truck rumbled on.

This was his chance. Rick fiddled with his sleeves, eyes darting from Negan and back to his lap. "Is this why we're out here?"

Negan offered him a slow grin. "I told you I'd explain myself, didn't I?" Rick held his gaze and Negan released a throaty chuckle, looking back towards the road. "Guess there's no point in beating around the bush. I want you."

Hearing Negan actually admit it out loud had Rick baffled. Sure, Michonne and the rest had said as much, but to hear _Negan_ actually say it out loud was not expected. "Like as in sex?" Rick ventured and Negan barked out a laugh, sounding a little breathless.

"Yeah, guess that's part of it." His voice came out thin.

"Oh." Rick replied, listening as the older man chuckled again, shaking his head.

"Oh, he says...You ever been with a man, Rick?" He glanced over at Rick, one dark eyebrow raised in inquiry.

Rick shook his head, watching placidly as Negan ran down a stray walker that was lumbering down the street, flattening it without missing a beat. "No."

"You ever thought about it?" Negan's eyebrows waggled and Rick fought down a scowl, face itching in discomfort.

"Sometimes. I mean...before everything went sideways I did." Rick had crushes. Nothing ever came from them, but they were there.

"Well what about now? World's fucking different. Anyone ever strike your fancy?"

No. Rick barely had time to even think about such things. "I have a type." Rick replied, fingers running over the worn denim of his jeans.

"Care to share with the class?"

"I..." Rick trailed off, feeling embarrassed to be talking about this. "I always liked men that were...bigger than me."

"Bigger?" Negan's voice was incredulous and Rick realized how ridiculous he must sound.

"Yeah...I guess I like them with big hands and tall...assertive..." Rick trailed off, looking suddenly embarrassed. Shane had been large and assertive, but Rick had never really considered him in the same light he would consider his usual crushes. He turned his attention to the window, watching as more stray walkers shambled down the road. "Where-uhhh, where did you say we were going?" He tried to change the subject.

"Relax, we're just driving." Negan hummed, shooting Rick another playful smile. "...Rick Grimes has a type...who would have thought." He sighed. "Would I fit that type?" Negan was tall. All large hands and endless legs. A lifetime ago, Rick may have looked.

"I guess you would be." Rick admitted, chancing a glance at the Savior. Negan's grin seemed to widen at this. "So, you want me?" He prodded again and Negan made a noise of confirmation.

"Course I do. You can say no, Rick. Say no and we'll go back to business, no fuss from me."

"You have to know how stupid this would be of me." Rick couldn't help but speak up. "You own us, my people fear you. _You killed... Glenn...Abe..._ It would never be on equal ground." It was something that had been bothering him since this was all first suggested to him. Where would Rick possibly stand with Negan?

"See, I figured you'd bring that up and so I decided to offer you a little incentive. I'm not gonna do anything you don't say yes to. Consent is part of the Savior Holy _**fuckin**_ ' Bible. One of our damn commandments. Thou shalt not rape. What kind of fuckin' God would I be if I didn't follow through." Rick wisely decided to keep his comments about Negan's wives to himself. "First off, I won't be parading you around in front of your people. Last thing I need is for them to revolt and take you out. It'll just be you and me, no worries about your people shanking you in your sleep. Second...just to show good faith, I'll cut back on tributes from every week to every other week." Rick's head jerked up at this, staring at Negan in surprise.

"You would?"

"Course I would! Perks of being with me, Rick. Give you a little incentive." Negan winked at Rick, before pulling off to the side of the road and turning the engine off. Rick watched him lean back in the seat, releasing a heavy sigh, head tipping back to look at the patched ceiling of the truck. "But seriously Rick, don't feel like you have no choice in this. I'm not gonna force you."

"That's...that's nice of you." Rick's voice felt subdued, but still surprised by what Negan was offering. It was now or never, Rick steeled himself, fingers grasping at the worn fabric of the seat as he leaned forwards towards Negan who turned towards him, for a moment, looking less like the self sure, asshole and actually confused as Rick approached. Before the older man could ask, Rick had pressed his lips against his in a quick, chaste kiss. Rick's kiss was all shyness and uncertainty and honestly, that wasn't an act. He had never been the type to show blatant physical affection, so kissing Negan was like he was in high school again and too shy to talk to that girl in Chemistry or even look at the boy in English. He pulled back quickly, mouth tingling and hands clasping together.

Was that too forward? "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He must have come off too strong, too desperate, too- "Hey." Fingers took his chin and turned his face so he met Negan's eye. Negan's smile wasn't as sharp as Rick was accustomed to seeing. There was a gentleness there that Rick hadn't expected. He remained perfectly still as Negan's hand moved up to cup his cheek.

"Now, when have you, Rick Grimes. Ever apologized to me and meant it?" Negan teased. "Come on now, you got nothing to be ashamed of." Negan's voice came out in a smooth croon, that against his better judgement, had Rick understanding why exactly his people had gravitated to him. Pretty words and charisma could go a long way. But Rick had seen the monster underneath. Negan's Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde routine only solidified Rick's belief that the man needed to be taken down. That was awfully sweet, Rick." Negan continued speaking. "Are all your kisses sweet like that?"

Rick shrugged, cheeks aflame. He wouldn't be surprised if Negan could feel the heat beneath his fingertips. "Guess you'll have to wait and find out." Rick finally managed to speak up. Negan's eyes widened in surprise, a laugh breaking through as his fingers tipped Rick's chin up to meet his eyes.

"Damn, Rick. You're just full of surprises aren't you." His voice trailed off, thumb stroking under the skin beneath Rick's eye. "Is that you saying yes to my offer?" His voice dropped lower and Rick felt himself nod. Negan clicked his tongue, hand moving to hold the back of Rick's neck, fingers tangling gently in the loose curls. "I gotta hear you say it, Rick. Gotta be sure you're on board."

"I was sayin' yes to your offer," Rick confirmed. "I...I want you." Blue eyes clashed with dark brown and Negan's smile was half satisfaction, half tenderness. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Rick's in a show of tenderness, but still managing to come off as possessive.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you darlin'?" He crooned. Rick fought down the anxiety in his gut, staring right back at Negan.

"I thought you liked surprises." He shot back, voice soft and he was unable to keep out that edge of confrontation in his tone, but it seemed to please Negan.

"I fucking love surprises, Rick." He replied as he pulled back, turning to engine back on. "What's life these days without a bit of fun?"

Fun...

Abe and Glenn's mangled corpses laying in the dirt and Maggie's frantic, pained breathing. Was that his idea of a surprise? Was telling Rick to cut off his boy's arm his idea of a surprise? Rick leaned into his seat, suddenly feeling all his energy leave him. He stared out the windshield, watching the road ahead, wondering where all of this lying would eventually lead him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Negan's point of view for this chapter.**

* * *

 _You'll never know what hit you_  
 _Won't see me closing in_  
 _I'm gonna make you suffer..._

Negan was in trouble.

He wasn't so proud that he could deny it. Not anymore. Maybe in the beginning he could have brushed it off and found excuses that suited him. He had done so before without issue, but now he knew there was no denying it. Negan was royally fucked and he had no idea what to do with himself.

Rick Mother fucking Grimes was a anomaly of a human. Both hard and soft, cold and warm.

When word first got out about the outpost that had been wasted, Negan had painted a picture on who he thought their leader was. Negan had expected a large, hulking man. He expected the man to be frothing at the mouth and ready to tear his enemies throats out with his sharp edged teeth.

What he got instead was Rick.

Rick Grimes was not what he was expecting. There was nothing large and hulking about him. He was small. Smaller than Negan and weak. Shaking and sweating over Negan wasting a couple of his guys, when he had just gone and slaughtered an entire outpost. Negan had wanted to crush him. Grind his pretty face into the dirt and show those assholes what happened when they tried to fuck with him. He belonged in the dirt. He belonged on his knees and Negan was more than willing to teach him that.

He'd admit that he started lusting after Rick immediately. A pretty face and those baby blues eyes...There were a lot of things Negan wanted to do to him, fucking him was just the cherry on top. Yet, things began to change a bit, Rick swallowed his pride for his people and Negan respected that. He was willing to do what needed to be done to ensure his people's survival.

Rick cared.

For his people and for their safety and livelihood. Somehow, Rick had retained his humanity in this fucked up world. Negan respected the hell out of that and maybe, Negan wanted to try to preserve that as long as possible. But there was also that dark edge where he wanted to stomp that shit _out_ , before it killed everyone. There was no room for weakness and Rick was pitifully weak. Still, something about that weakness tugged at Negan in ways he had not been expecting.

Propositioning Rick had been an easy decision. Negan had never been the type to beat around the he hadn't expected for Rick to agree to his terms so easily. He had known he would for the sake of his people, but he had anticipated dragging feet and reluctance, which ultimately would have made any victory turn to ash in Negan's mouth. But once again, Rick had surprised him. He had seemed willing rather than resigned. Uncertain for damn sure, but still willing. Negan had Rick's game all figured out. Rick couldn't have been more obvious if he tried. As soon as Negan had offered a reprieve to Rick's people, he had melted like butter. Rick thinks that by cozying up to him it will make things easier for his people. By sacrificing himself, he could offer them something more. Negan would allow that for now.

Rick would eventually warm up to him. A small nudge was all he needed. He'd eventually have Rick seeing things his way. Offer him little rewards and soon Rick would be lapping out of the palm of his hand.

Negan could already picture him all splayed out on the familiar grey satin sheets, all flushed and wide eyed, begging for it as he should have from day one. Negan would picture what he looked liked, hard and dripped, muscles clenching around Negan's length as he screamed his name. Yet, he could also see that shy smile, how his baby blues would light up as he looked at Negan. As Negan had seen them do when he was with Michonne. It was unnerving how Negan wasn't certain which fantasy he preferred.

So, maybe Negan had a puppy crush, it happened. He didn't doubt that once he finally had Rick it would go away. He could go on with his life as normal, keep Rick around as some side ass, or take him back to the Sanctuary to make it fucking official.

The next several weeks pass with little issue. Negan of course, stuck by his promise and cuts back on the tributes. He still came for Rick once a week, with Rick offering any concerned citizens an excuse of scavenging. Rick never initiate anything. That first kiss seemed to be the only thing he felt comfortable with. Negan wasn't about to push him. As much as he wanted to fuck him and he _really_ wants to fuck him, he was not about to force Rick to do anything he was not ready for. It was only a matter of time anyway. He could be patient. He would have Rick on his cock in no time. He would be a perfect gentleman.

Sometimes, he swore he could hear Lucille's chuckle in his ear at those times, asking him if he could actually do it. Negan chose to ignore that voice. He didn't need her accusations, even her dead ones. This was how the world was now, and Negan was on top.

Negan really should have expected his own people to catch onto his little game. He never exactly hid it from them, but most of them were smart enough to not open their mouths. Simon wasn't one of them. The leer he had fixed on Negan was unnerving as it was hilarious. Negan wished he would pay more attention to driving, then to him though. They had been returning to the Sanctuary from the Kingdom, and Negan had allowed Simon and Arat to deal with thepeople there. Negan really had no interest in them. The Kingdom really held no interest to him. Simon seemed far too pleased with something as they finished up for the day and Negan should have expected him to start talking at some point.

"You look awfully happy as of late, boss." Simon had begun conversationally, voice a lazy drawl that was nearly drowned out by the rumbling engine. Negan sighed, leaning back in his seat as far as it would allow. He looked out the window, watching the trees in the distance.

"I'm always fuckin' happy, Simon. He replied flippantly. "The glass is always half full and all that." He did not look at his second in command, fighting down a sigh as the man side eyed him knowingly.

"Hmmm," Simon hummed, fingers tapping on the worn wheel, glancing from Negan to the road, jerking the wheel to run down a stray walker. "I get that boss, but I'm talking about something else. You been watching Grimes a lot likely." His mustache twitched as he fought down a leer that Negan was tempted to return in response.

"I always watch Rick. He gets into trouble if I don't." Which was true. His boy never seemed able to just fuckin' let go and follow. At Simon's unconvinced snort, Negan sighed, running a palm down his face. "Okay, that's part of it. I don't know if you've noticed, but Rick Grimes is a fine piece of ass. And you know me, I have a really big fuckin' appetite." He finally grinned, feeling like a teenager regaining his conquests. Simon chuckled, shaking his head.

"I doubt he'd ever put out. His poor delicate sensibilities would never allow it." He sniggered, shaking his head and Negan felt stung at the blow to his abilities. Had he not met all of Negan's wives? Negan knew what he was doing.

"I don't like your pessimism Simon." Negan drawled, fingers drumming his knee idly, "You should know to have more faith in me." He waggled his brows and watched as Simon's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're actually fucking going for him." He breathed, thick brows raised and expression impressed.

" _And_ he's actually into it." Negan felt the need to rub it in his face. He watched Simon frown thoughtfully, eyes moving to the truck in front of them. For a moment it was silent and Negan thought the issue was passed, but then Simon suddenly laughed. The road became bumpy as they headed further towards their territory, several dead walkers still splattered across the road from the last time they passed through.

"You haven't fucked him yet, though." Simon noted and Negan wasn't surprised he knew this. The asshole seemed to know all this shit. Negan threw his hand up in defeat, wondering how it was that obvious.

"Not yet, Rick's a regular Southern Belle after all. Return home before dark, open doors for him, make sure the vapors don't get to be too much." The radio buzzed as one of the Saviors reached out to another truck, but neither man noticed. Simon shook his head in near exasperation. His long fingers drummed over the wheel.

"You got yourself a Scarlett, and you're acting like an Ashley when you and I both know you're a Rhett." Simon had an odd way of making a lot of fucking sense, it didn't mean Negan had to like it. He fought down a scowl, choosing instead to look back out the window.

"Simon, mind the fuckin' road." Negan finally bit out, wanting to change the subject and Simon sniggered, eyes returning to the road as he shook his head in amusement.

"You got it bad boss." Simon replied, obviously still not letting it go. Negan snorted, leaning back in the seat. Another beat of silence passed. "You wonder if he's a screamer?"

"Fucking _hell_!" Negan groaned, then slyly looked at his second. "You and I both know he is." Negan couldn't help the rumbling laugh that escaped him and Simon joined him, both men seeming to find great humor in the morbid comments. When it died down, Simon was still grinning, looking back to Negan.

"But seriously boss, you sure this is a good idea?"He drawled, jerking the wheel once more to take another walker out. "You gettin' dirty with the man who said he was gonna kill you." Simon brought up a fair point and Negan couldn't fault him for being concerned. He would be a shitty second if he wasn't.

"You know me, Simon. I like to live on edge." Outside, the sun began to dip below the treeline, casting the road in heavy shadows. "But I get you. I have a plan, though. I way to make Rick come under heel, if you would. He thinks he's gonna use me to help his people, and that's fine and all, eventually he's gonna see things my way. I'm gonna seduce him," Negan explained, voice lowering as if to keep it a secret. "Make him beg for it and mean it." He watched some of that uneasiness wash away at his familiar words, he laughed, slapping a large palm against the wheel.

"You did say you liked it when he begged." He conceded, with a tilt of his head and Negan hummed in agreement. "But how's this all going to work?"

"I have a plan." Negan replied. "I have him all figured out, Simon. I know exactly what buttons to push to have him on his back." And he did. He knew what he needed to do to win Rick over and he knew how to do it. Simon made a noise of approval, dark eyes intense in the fading light.

"Well I wish you luck boss, just tell me if there's anything I can do to make things go...smoother."

Yes, Negan was in trouble, but eventually Rick would be too.


	6. Chapter 6

_...This hell you put me in_  
 _I'm underneath your skin_  
 _The devil within_  
 _You'll never know what hit you._

It baffled Rick that Negan turned out to be a pretty good partner while scavenging. Rick was weaponless on those outings, but Negan seemed to take that into consideration when they'd find a place. He's always act the part of a gallant gentleman, checking ahead in abandoned buildings to make sure nothing was looming in the shadows. They had yet to run into anything more than a couple stray walkers, but Negan handled them with a lazy sort of grace, using Lucille as a baton as he cracked into their skulls.

"Gotta stay sharp." He'd call over his shoulder, Lucille twirling idly at his side. "Never know what's hiding in plain sight."

Together, they managed to gather canned goods and several farming supplies that Negan had readily handed over to Rick with claims that the Sanctuary's soil was no good for planting. Rick had to dismiss the little flutter of pleasure in his stomach as he had looked over the hand tools and pack of seeds presented to him.

Like clockwork, once a week, Negan would be at the gate, waiting for Rick. Even if the Saviors were not expected for their usual pickups, Negan would still be there to take Rick away. Carl voiced his disapproval at first, but slowly seemed to reluctantly accept that Negan had more expectations for his father.

"It's just the way he looks at you sometimes." Carl had tried to explain his unease one evening as Rick had settled Judith down for bed, Carl watching him from the doorway, his dark blue eye fixed on his father.

"Like what." Rick had replied, waiting for Carl to call him out on everything, but the boy just shook his head.

"I can't explain it dad, it's just like he's...waiting for something."

Rick had assured his boy that Negan wouldn't do anything to him. "What good would it do him to kill me in the woods? If anything, he'd do it in front of everyone." He pointed out and Carl had smiled mirthlessly at this. As morbid as it was, it was true. Negan was a showman after all.

"Just...be careful." Carl had looked all of ten years old in that moment; uncertain and frustrated but desperate to keep his father safe. Rick pulled Carl in for a hug and surprisingly the boy accepted it, head resting against his father's shoulders. Neither spoke. Neither needed to say a thing.

So, Rick continued with the scavenging trips. He was almost enjoying himself too. Negan always made sure that Rick had something to bring back to Alexandria and the more supplies that could go to his people, the happier Rick was. It seemed to be working out as well. The pickups had lessened and when Negan did show up, he was just as relaxed and charismatic as ever, but the hunter in his eyes had receded. The blasé, cruelty that Negan had presented to Alexandria seemed to simmer into something less frightening and more teasing.

He never touched Rick in front of the Alexandrians though. He seemed to take himself seriously when he mentioned the risk it could present to Rick if his people caught wind.

Rick quickly found himself becoming accustomed to the rides with Negan. They'd go out to scavenge, but Rick could always feel those dark eyes on him, as if waiting for something. "You set the speed of this, Rick. I'm not gonna push this into anything you're not comfortable with." He said that a lot and Rick wondered if he actually meant it.

Negan sounded so assured, one hand idly twirling the curls at the back of Rick's head and the other on the wheel as he stared at the younger man. He had said this many times and each time Rick waited for it to turn around. For Negan to lose patience or catch onto Rick's ploy. He never wavered.

It was nearly sundown when Negan had pulled the truck onto the side of the road, shutting the engine off. Rick had looked towards his, brows furrowing curiously as he watched Negan tap his long fingers against the worn wheel.

"You ever stop to just watch the sunset?" Negan asked, voice uncharacteristically soft. Rick stared at Negan, uncertain on how to respond as the man stared out the dusty windshield. "Like the world is still normal even though the people on it changed." His voice trailed off and Rick eyed his hand, which was resting on the worn leather seat. He reached forward, reluctant, but feeling like it was the appropriate course of action. His pinky lightly touched Negan's. The older man's hand twitched as if shocked and Rick pulled back as if burned only for Negan to reach out and grasp his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and pulled it up to press and tender kiss to the underside of his wrist, dark eyes still fixed onto the skyline. Rick's skin prickled at the sensation of Negan's bristly beard against his skin.

"World's not gonna end just cause of us." Rick mused. "Sun's still gonna rise and set and the dead are still gonna walk." It wasn't a very optimistic look on life, but it was reality.

"Makes me wonder when it's all gonna end." Negan't baritone voice was barely above a whisper. "It started from nothing...will it end like it, too?" Negan blinked, shaking his head as if shaking out whatever thoughts were in he head. He shot Rick a sly grin. It didn't reach his eyes. He released Rick's hand, stretching his arm out as he reached to turn the ignition on. He paused. "Oh, before I forget..." Negan suddenly moved over Rick, reaching for the glovebox and opening it. "Got you something." He rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a small white box and handed to Rick who took it with a dubious look cast Negan's way. Negan chuckled, leaning back in his seat and motioning towards Rick. "Go on, it's nothing bad. I promise." Rick gingerly lifted the lid of the box, setting it aside as he picked up the three objects inside.

He felt a flutter in his chest.

"Is that..." Rick stared at the little shapes offered to him.

"Teething rings for Judy. Had some of my boys...well my boys found them while scavenging. Made sure they were clean and shit." Negan replied, suddenly very interested in the small crack in the windshield. Rick held the teething rings in his hand, feeling an odd warmth join that flutter in his chest.

"Thank you, Negan." He murmured and for the first time, he truly meant it.

"It was nothing." Negan replied quickly, still looking at the windshield. It was an odd day where Negan was jumping on Rick thanking him. An odd day where he tried to brush those thanks aside. "Just happened to find them-" Rick was suddenly moving forward, slotting his mouth again Negan's in a kiss. He heard Negan release a surprised noise against his mouth, his hands coming to rest on his hip. It wasn't a sexual kiss or risqué, but it was further than Rick had ever allowed with Negan before as he cupped the man's stubbled jaw, his kisses tasting like thanks. He could picture Judith chewing on these rings and settling down without the pain of teething keeping her up all night. Rick pulled back, suddenly aware that he was going a bit overboard with his gratitude.

 _'Let Negan chase.'_ A voice that dubiously sounded like a mix of Rosita and Michonne hissed in his ear.

"I'm sorry, I-" He began and was not at all surprised when Negan reached for him, practically pulling Rick into his lap as he kissed him back, his large hand holding the back of Rick's neck. Negan's kiss was far hungrier than Rick's had been. There was no shyness or hesitation and Rick could only close his eyes and allow Negan to take control of the kiss, tongue sliding across Rick's lower lip, before diving in. Rick's breath hitched, hands grasping at the leather of Negan's jacket as he adjusted himself so he could properly straddle the man, never breaking the kiss.

"Shit-" Negan pulled away, sounding breathless and staring up at Rick with large, shining dark eyes. "Rick, don't feel like you have to do this. If I'm making you uncom-"

"Shut up, Negan." Rick quickly cut Negan off, diving down and slotting his lips against his. Funny how someone like Negan would care so much about making Rick _comfortable_. He had never been that concerned during pickups or threatening Carl. He heard Negan chuckle into the kiss, his hands sliding down Rick's back until both large palms were suddenly cupping each cheek of Rick's ass. He gave a little squeeze and Rick was mortified to feel himself harden as the feel of it.

"How is it," Negan murmured between kisses, "That you turn on such a fucking dime? One second you're all shy and shit and now look at you." He offered Rick a smile, eyes half lidded. Rick pulled back, hands lowering from Negan's side as he averted his eyes, face heating up in embarrassment. For a second, he nearly lost his nerve.

 _"Won't do anything unless you say yes, Rick."_

There was no way to avoid it. He needed to push a little more, keep Negan focused on him. Give him something to chew on. Rick settled against Negan, straddling him so Negan could feel how hard he was. He heard Negan's intake of breath and internally gloated in triumph. He turned Negan's face back to kiss him again, nipping at his lower lip, sucking on it lightly. "Guess I just got a little carried away." Rick whispered, arms moving to rest on Negan's shoulders.

"That was a hell of a thank you, Sheriff." Negan drawled, lifting his hips enough so that Rick could feel how hard his was against his jeans. Rick's cheeks flared despite his attempts to remain cool and controlled. Negan of course took the blushing as arousal rather than embarrassment. He cupped his face, thumb stroking down his jaw as his dark eyes darted between Rick's. His lips curved into a grin and he released a throaty chuckle as he studied the man in his lap. "Damn, you're something else." He mused, hand moving through Rick's curls. Rick was surprised the man couldn't hear how loudly his heart was pounding in his chest. It was a dull roar in Rick's ears. "If only I could get into that head of yours."

 _'You wouldn't like what you see.'_ Rick thought.

"Thank you for the teething rings." Rick finally managed to find his voice and Negan hummed again, leaning his head back.

"If that's how you thank me for some teething rings I can only imagine the thanks I'd get if I fuckin' got you something you really needed." He waggled his eyebrows at the Alexandrian.

"No," Rick shook his head, stroking his fingers down the hair at the nape of Negan's neck. "I really needed these. Judith's been miserable."

Negan's smile turned tender. "Papa Rick." His voice crooned, pressing a kiss to Rick's shoulder. "Better return you to your boy before he sends out the search party."

* * *

Judith was up when Rick got home, fussing in Carl's arms as the boy failed to sooth her. When he saw his father walk through the door, the relief was nearly palpable. "She won't settle down." He explained and motioned the the used rag discarded on the floor. "She won't take the rag anymore, either." Rick held up the teething rings and watched Carl's eye widen at it.

"Where's you get those?" He asked, looking hald scandalized, as if Rick had been holding out.

Rick set the knapsack on the counter and moved to the sink to clean the rings. "Negan found them." He replied, running them under the water.

"And he just gave them to you?" Carl asked, shifting Judith to his other arm as she reached out for her father with a miserable wail, face shining with snot and tears.

"I can't tell if he's got a soft spot for kids or likes holdin' these thangs over my head." Rick replied as he took Judith into his arms. The little girls' lip wobbled as she reached for her father with grasping fingers. "Hi baby, I know..." Rick hummed, bouncing her gently on his hip and offering her the blue teething ring, hopefully. Judith quickly shoved the teething ring into her mouth, head resting against Rick's shoulder as she gnawed at the ring. Rick's shoulders sagged in relief, bouncing his daughter gently as he paced around the kitchen. Carl smiled slightly, taking off his stetson and setting it on the counter as he ran a hand through his wild hair. He watched as Rick cleaned at her teary face and she allowed it, now content to rest her little head against his shoulder, mouthing at the teething ring and twirling sleepily at her curly hair.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Carl announced and Rick nodded, reaching out for him. The boy rolled his eye, but allowed Rick to pull him into a side hug, pressing his lips against his boy's hair.

"Thank you for looking after her tonight."

"Yeah yeah." Carl waved him off, but smiling none the less. "Me and Enid are going on a run tomorrow, remember." He fixed his dad with a hard look and Rick rolled his eyes, patting Judith's back.

"I remember. You got get some sleep." Rick nodded to the door and Carl waved, before heading for the stairs, steps loud as he bounded for his room. He looked to Judith who was beginning to doze in his arms. "You too, baby? C'mon." He carried her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. It was where Michonne would find him fifteen minutes later.

"Where'd you find those?" Michonne asked, indicating to the teething ring now set on the dresser and echoing Carl's words as she leaned against the doorframe and watching Rick and Judith with a small smile.

"Negan gave them to me." Rick explained as he offered her a return smile. Michonne hummed at this, fingers drumming over her arm.

"He's been awfully generous since you started this." She mused, voice dropping and lips twitching into a satisfied smile and Rick loathed the _'I told you so'_ that were in her eyes. He inclined his head towards her, smile turning almost coy.

"I guess my old awkward self has something he likes." He teased and the woman snorted out a laugh, eyes crinkling.

"Don't sell yourself short. There's a whole lot your old awkward self has that he likes." Her dark eyes moved in a very direct manner up and down his frame and Rick fought down laughter at the sight of her teasing leer. "Thank you for doing this." Michonne's voice suddenly softened into something somber. "I know you were nervous about this whole thing, but it's definitely helped a lot."

"Has it?" Rick asked, motioning to the hall. He gently closed the door behind him. They headed back towards the kitchen, settling against the counter and talking in hushed voices.

"We have more time to gather and from what Sasha has told me, he barely goes to the other communities anymore. Sends Arat instead of Simon. She's not soft or anything, but she won't go after a kid for getting in her way."

Rick could recall offhandedly mentioning to Negan how Simon scared the kids in Alexandria. How he had made Enid cry during a pickup when the girl had dropped a box she was carrying towards the trucks. Rick had barely even been thinking about it and was surprised that Negan had remembered. Michonne smiled at him again, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You're influencing him and keeping him distracted. Things are gonna turn around for us, just you wait." She reached out and gave his hand a little squeeze. Rick returned her smile, reaching out to stroke a hand down her cheek. She leaned into his palm, pressing a kiss against his fingers. "Don't lose focus. We still have a ways to go before we're ready to fight." She pulled away from him, leaving his fingers feeling cold. Rick was not planning on this all slipping from him. He would do whatever he needed to do to weaken Negan's defenses, but he would not break down while doing it. He couldn't risk it. Every time Negan came to Alexandria and took from his people, Rick would remember his hatred, but there were inexplicable moments, where his resolve would nearly waver. Where Negan would bring his people badly needed supplies, or have his men help around the community. Those were the moments that were the most dangerous. Those were the moments where Rick could almost trick himself into thinking there could be something more to Negan.

He couldn't risk thinking like that. Couldn't risk thinking of Negan as anything less than the monster he was.

That night when he dreamt to Negan, it was not of Lucille or the endless fog that Rick had thought he was suffocating on. Instead he dreamt of those dark eyes...hazel with flecks of gold and the colors of autumn. He dreamt of that smile. No blood streaked sneer or chilling laugh, just that small gentle smile from earlier in the truck.

Rick felt like he could get lost in that smile.


	7. Til I Make You

**Warning(s): Sexual situations in this chapter**

* * *

 _I will be here_  
 _When you think you're all alone_  
 _Seeping through the cracks_  
 _I'm the poison in your bones..._

Late during the evening, Michonne had snuck into Rick's room. Carl and Judith were asleep and Rick had been settled in the blankets, unable to close his eyes. He did a double take as he watched the woman silently slide through the door, shooting him a sly grin as she quietly closed the door behind her. It was the first time in awhile they had been alone together like this. Since Rick had started after Negan, both had taken a step back and the distance had been draining. Now, she stood so close, but still out of reach, looking more regal and beautiful than anything Rick had ever seen.

"Hey." She hummed, back pressed against the door as she looked down at where Rick sat. Rick fumbled to get up but she held out a hand, stopping him. "Thought I'd stop by for a visit."

"Michonne." Rick greeted, his lips twitching into a smile at the sight of her. He settled back against the nest of pillows. "You know you're always welcome." They had both promised themselves and each other that they would keep their distance, that they wouldn't seek each other out. It seemed they were both having trouble. Michonne suddenly looked uncharacteristically uncertain, dark eyes gleaming as they remained focused on Rick. Despite her earlier actions, Rick slowly stood, pushing the blankets aside.

"I've missed you." Michonne murmured, tongue darting out to swipe over her lips. The feeling was mutual. Rick had been so focused on keeping Negan occupied that he barely had time to see Michonne. Yet, here she stood.

There was a beat of silence.

They met in the middle, lips moving against each other as Michonne pushing Rick back to straddle his lap, hands moving to grasp playfully at his curly hair, tipping his head back to deepen the kiss. Michonne's kisses were fierce and consuming, practically dominating Rick's mouth as she nipped at his bottom lip.

"We shouldn't." Rick teased, holding back a laugh as she sniggered openly. "I'm a claimed man." Michonne snorted, teeth bright in the darkened room.

"That man-child has no claim over you." Michonne replied, half teasing half serious. She pulled back so she could stare into Rick's eyes. "Do you want to?" she still asked, refusing to go further until Rick nodded his consent.

" _Fuck_ yes." Rick replied, earning another laugh from the woman. She swooped in for another kiss, hands gliding over his bare shoulders. Rick's hand moved down Michonne's toned stomach, fingers gliding between the curls between her thighs and dipping in. Michonne's hips bucked forward as he curled his fingers, cursing under his breath and shooting him a grin. She snatched his hand away and brought it to her mouth, sucking on his fingers and maintaining eye contact.

Michonne had always been adventurous. Had always looked to push a litter further and Rick had gladly followed her lead, excited and curious with each new game she offered. With Lori it had been all gentleness and quiet kisses, but with Michonne it was all new and exciting.

 _Michonne crawled forward keeping Rick's hand in her own. "Lay back." She instructed gently and Rick did so with no hesitation. Michonne stroked nimble finger's down the man's chest, smile tender. "I want to to try something."_

 _"Try something?" Rick murmured, watching as she grabbed something from the bedside table. Rick rested against the pillows, relaxed under Michonne's steady gaze. She offered him a stunning smile and lifted her hand to show him what she had grabbed. It was a small bottle of vanilla flavored lubricant. Rick blinked, having not expected that. "What do you want to try?" He asked, curiosity winning out. Michonne laughed lightly, leaning forward to press a kiss against the center of Rick's chest._

 _"It's something I read about recently. Rosita scavenged some...books and I read them. Something caught my attention. I hear it is very **pleasurable**." She peered up at Rick dark eyes sparkling in the dim lighting. Rick nodded, unable to think of anything else._

 _"What is it?" He finally managed to ask and Michonne hummed. She flicked the lid on the lubricant open and poured a generous amount on her fingers. Rick watched as she coated each digit carefully. When finished she tossed the bottle aside and pat Rick's legs. He spread them easily, figuring she would reach for his cock. She did, gently stroking her fingers over the heated flesh as Rick tensed beneath her. When she then reached to cup his balls, he hummed, offering her a fond smile as she glanced up at him. Then she reached lower and Rick's eyes widened._

 _"Micho-"_

 _"Shhh, Rick," She hummed, moving her fingers. "Let me take care of you." She traced her slim finger over his hole, lightly tracing the rim as Rick slowly relaxed. "Do you trust me?" Michonne asked, fingers stilling and Rick nodded._

 _"Yeah, I trust you."_

 _Her fingers were slick and Rick managed a weak gasp as she curled them._

 _"Ahhh, Ahhh...Micho-" Rick's voice cut off into a weak moan, hips jerking upwards. He heard Michonne chuckle against him. The sound was teasing and comforting._

 _"You like that, baby?" Michonne whispered against his ear, fingers working vigorously. He could hear the smile in her voice. He liked whatever she gave him._

"You like that baby?" Michonne's voice was husky and low as she lowered herself onto his length, one arm still reaching out to keep him pinned against the mattress. Rick moaned a confirmation, attempting to keep his voice down as Michonne watched him with heavy lidded eyes. Rick fought to keep his voice down, grasping at Michonne's hips as she moved against him.

In the darkened room, Michonne stared down at him with warm, bottomless eyes, and for a moment, those eyes changed. Turning from those familiar brown to something lighter, something dangerous.

 _'You like that baby?'_

* * *

The shift was obvious to the Alexandrians. They couldn't put their finger on what that shift was, but they saw it in the way Negan interacted with them now, with how the Saviors stopped baring their teeth and pushing and started treating the citizens with...not quite respect, but perhaps less hostility. Carl however, had grown antsy very quickly. Rick had noticed the way he watched the Saviors, tense and narrow eyed as if he expected some sort of backlash and Rick could hardly blame him. One wrong move and everything could go to pieces.

"We never go scavenging together anymore." Carl stated one evening after Rick had settled Judith to sleep. Rick quietly closed her door behind him, looking to his son in open surprise.

"You go out with Michonne or Rosita twice a week." He replied and Carl huffed out a breath, fixing his dad with an exasperated glare.

"Yeah, with them. But _we_ haven't gone out together in forever." He indicated to Rick and Rick shuffled, half surprised by Carl's admission.

"I didn't know you wanted to." He admitted, quietly sneaking down the hall and after Carl who stood near the staircase, arms crossed.

"Why wouldn't I want to go with you?" He asked, moving to follow Rick down the stairs. He followed Rick into the kitchen, hopping onto the counter as Rick leaned against the sink.

"It's just-" Rick looked out the window, releasing a low breath. "I just thought you didn't like going out with me anymore." He admitted, feeling shamefully weak. He looked out at the darkening sky as Carl snorted in response, setting his hat down beside him to run a hand through his long hair.

"It's not that dad. I like going on runs with you." He assured his father, his dark blue eye watching Rick carefully. "Maybe I can go with you and Negan. He's always dragging you out." The hair on Rick's neck stood on end and he fought to keep his face level with the way Carl was openly staring at him.

"I...I'll ask him." Rick replied, stepping away from the sink.

It turned out he didn't have to wait long to ask. The Saviors arrived two days later. "Negan," Rick greeted as the man grinned at him from the other side of the gate. "You're early." He pushed the gate open with Rosita who remained stoically silent and stoned face. Negan didn't spare her a passing glance, dark eyes dancing as they remained focused on Rick.

"I missed ya." Negan drawled, a callback to their first pickup. Rick fought down the uneasy twist in his stomach, stepping aside to allow Negan and the rest of the Saviors to pour in. "I figured we can go scavenging together." He offered, Lucille propped over his shoulder. "Found a place worth looking into." Negan tilted his head towards Rick, grin in place. Rick nodded mechanically.

"Carl-" Rick licked his dry lips. "Carl was askin' if he could go with us one of these days." He could feel Spencer Monroe's eyes fixed on them, looking upset as ever. Rick had learned to tune him out and Rosita was quick to drag him off, hissing at him to keep moving.

"Really?" Negan's thick brows raised in surprise as he lifted his head to search around for the boy. "He wants to go with us both?" Rick nodded and Negan rubbed his mouth with his gloved hand, long fingers dragging down his cheek in thought. "You know what? Why not! Kid's a little badass!" He nodded in the direction of Rick's house. "Bring him with us."

That was how Rick found himself tracking Carl down. The boy had been dragging supplies towards the gate with Enid. "Carl," Rick called out and the boy looked up from his box, setting it down carefully. "Negan wants to go scavenging. You still want to go?"

He had hoped Carl would have changed his mind, but the boy looked almost excited at the prospect, throwing a quick goodbye over his shoulder to Enid and bounding after Rick. Ten minutes later, they were in the truck with a way too eager Negan.

Carl placed himself in the seat between Negan and Rick, almost as if attempting to block his father from the Savior. It was a sweet attempt and Rick's heart swelled with that familiar affection and pride he held for his settled against the seat, arms crossed as Negan shot him a knowing grin, starting the engine.

"Well isn't this just precious," Negan crooned as he pulled out onto the dirt road, arm sliding over the back of the seat, "A family outing with my favorite family." He winked at Carl who scowled at him, adjusting his hat and scooting closer to his father. Rick shot Negan an exasperated stare, moving his hand to lightly squeeze Carl's shoulder.

"Did you have anywhere in mind?" Rick asked as he found his voice. Negan clicked his tongue, dark eyes staring down the empty road. he drummed his fingers over the worn wheel.

"We can head south, towards the abandoned chain stores. See if anything catches our eye." He offered and Rick nodded.

"We hit a Walmart awhile back, was full of walkers but still had a good selection."

"Sad we're at that time in life that the shit from Walmart would be considered _good_." Negan snorted, turning the wheel to run down a stray walker as it lumbered on the edge of the road. Eventually they reached a main road. There were several abandoned cars and debris littered the street, but very few walkers. Negan pointed ahead to a barricaded wall.

"Just past there." He muttered, pulling the truck off the side of the road and cutting the engine. They were forced to park a distance from the store, due to debris in the parking lot and the lingering suspicion of walkers nearby. "You ready for some good old family bonding?" Negan asked, leaning back in his seat and offering Carl a wink. "Don't worry though, I'll protect you and your daddy if things get too hairy."

Carl scowled at the man, fixing the stetson with an air of exasperation. "I know how to defend myself." He muttered, tone sullen. Negan's grin remained firmly in place, obviously getting a kick out of needling the boy. Children. Both of them were children. Rick shook his head, pushing the truck door open and hopping out, ignoring Carl's calls for him to wait up.

"Don't want daddy to leave you alone?" Negan jeered, earning some choice words from the boy that had Rick sighing.

"Carl watch your language." He muttered on impulse, earning a scowl from the boy.

"Yeah Carl," Negan teased. "Don't you have any fucking manners?"

Ahead, Rick could see past the piles of broken down cars and overturned shopping carts. It looked like someone had attempted to fortify the Walmart into a base or something, now it looked overturned and eerily silent. He ignored Carl and Negan's bickering, grabbing a piece of jagged shrapnel from the pavement. He stepped over some rubble, peering around the corner of the makeshift wall and into the parking lot.

"Dammit." Rick muttered as he spotted several dozen walkers in the distance, none having noticed him yet. The doors to the Walmart were gone, leaving Rick with the biting suspicion that there were many more walkers hidden inside. "Negan," Rick hissed, taking a step back from the entrance to the parking lot, "We should probably find another way in."

"What's that, Rick?" Negan called out, sauntering forward with Lucille over his shoulder and Carl following behind. Before Rick could reply, Negan looked over his shoulder, spotting the mass of walkers shambling ahead towards the entrance doors. "Ahh," He breathed. "Well shit."

"We can get something to distract them." Carl offered, standing by his father and watching the walkers shuffle around.

"Like what?" Negan asked, dark brows furrowed. His hand moved up to Rick sleeve, pulling him further back as one of the walkers lifted its head. The walker however, didn't notice them and continued on down the pavement.

"I don't know." Carl muttered, eye darting from Negan's face to the hand holding onto his father's sleeve. Negan's fingers suddenly loosened, releasing Rick. "There's got to be something around to get them away from the doors."

Rick's eyes remained on the herd, watching shadows move from within the darkness. There were many more hidden in there. "We should probably just move on. It looks like it's already been picked clean." He spoke up, eyes fixed on the entrance to the store.

"Won't know until we try, will we Rick?" Negan pointed out, running his gloved hand over his mouth, distractedly. Rick looked from the doors to Negan.

"Look at it, Negan," He motioned with annoyance. "It looks like someone already tried and failed to fortify it. There are too many to take on right now."

Slowly, Negan turned towards Rick, Lucille over his shoulder and his long expressive face impassive as he stared down at Rick. The Alexandrian felt his neck itch uncomfortably at that stare, but he forced himself to hold it, not wavering as that familiar cruel sneer curled over the Savior's lips. "You're sounding like a little bitch, Rick." Negan drawled. "We can get through. Just stand back and let the real men fight."

Rick's face flushed at this, humiliation and annoyance mixing in his stomach. Here he was. The real Negan. Rick knew he would never wander far. He could play well when he wanted something from Rick, but here he was in all his glory. Ready to pick and bleed Rick dry. Carl fell silent, watching the exchange with tense uncertain features.

"My son-" Rick finally bit out, voice wavering with that force of his emotion. ain't going out there just so you can wave your dick around. You want to take that chance, go ahead. Carl is not."

"Dad, I can-" Carl tried to speak up, tone suddenly petulant and defensive. Rick rounded on him, silencing the boy with a single look. Carl backed down, staring at his father, furious over his refusal. His fingers curled into fists, jaw clenching and looking painfully like his mother. Rick did not budge. He then rounded on Negan, righteous father fury bolstering him against the man.

Negan fixed Rick with a cold, furious stare, jaw clenched. "Fine." He muttered, voice gravelly. He despised being spoken back to and it seemed he was at the end with Rick's mouth.

He suddenly turned on his heel, stalking towards the truck while Carl and Rick stared after him. "Where are you going?" Carl called out in annoyance. Negan offered no response, hoisting himself into the truck and firmly closing the door, starting the engine. Rick watched woodenly as the Savior tore out, driving around the pair and around onto the other side of the wall. Dread in the pit of his stomach at what his thoughtless words may have caused. Was Negan heading to Alexandria to dole out some punishment? Over something so small?

"Why do you always fucking do that!?" Carl rounded on his father, breath coming out in furious pants. "I'm not a fucking kid anymore!" Rick was suddenly tired. Too tired.

"I know this might come as a shock to you Carl, but you are still a child," Rick replied softly, " _My_ child to be exact. I know you like to forget that every once and awhile. It's my job to keep you safe." Carl's glare wavered, his defensive glare softening.

"Well, now what?" He asked. "Looks like Negan left us. How do we get back?" It was a good question and Rick was wondering that himself. Negan had taken off so abruptly, leaving Rick and Carl miles from Alexandria.

"We better start heading ba..." His voice trailed off at a noise in the distance. He frowned, craning his neck and unable to see the source of the noise. It sounded like a...of course. Negan had always been one for dramatics.

Negan was laying on the horn, drawing the walkers attention. They lumbered off towards the sound, several pouring from the Walmart and into the herd. Rick grasped Carl's arm and pulled him out of sight. There were many of them, all moving towards the truck and leaving a clear path. They listened as the snapping of jaws and movement faded away and the horn cut out quickly. Both remained where they were, hardly daring to breathe. Rick peered around the corner, seeing no walker in sight.

"Where's Negan?" Carl hissed. Rick glanced around for the man, seeing him nowhere. Just a long empty parking lot. He stood up, pulling Carl to his feet. He glanced around uneasily, fingers grasping at Carl's shoulders.

"You two ready to head in?" Negan's voice drawled out behind them and Carl sighed, pulling away from Rick. Negan motioned dramatically to the now empty parking lot. Carl walked ahead and Negan met Rick's eyes and although he said nothing, his eyes were apologetic. It didn't mean much, but it gave them an opening. Rick looked away, following his son and feeling Negan's lingering stare on his back.


	8. Chapter 8

_...My love is your disease_  
 _I won't let it set you free_  
 _Til I break you._

It was just as Rick had expected it to be. The Walmart had been all but cleared out, leaving very little to scavenge. The ammunition and guns were gone and there was very little for perishable food. _'Waste of time.'_ Rick had bitterly thought as he bagged a dented can of beans into the knapsack he carried. He couldn't see Negan or Carl within the store, the only light offered was at the front and Rick eyed it wearily, waiting for a walker to stumble back once they lost focus on the noise from the truck. A flash of light suddenly swept passed his face and he turned away, closing his eyes.

"Sorry dad." Carl stage whispered, turning the flashlight away from Rick's face. "Found it on a shelf." He motioned behind him, shuffling closer to his father with his own bag. "Not much here. Guess you were right."

"Place was picked clean awhile ago." Rick hummed, glancing around for any sign of Negan. "Let's start heading back." He instructed and the boy nodded in agreement, adjusting the bag onto his shoulder. It was unnerving to say the least. He had never been a fan of Walmart, with the harsh florescent lighting and the busy lines, but to see it now, so dark and silent made it all the more obvious to him that life was never going to be them same.

"You find anything?" He asked, kicking away some debris. His voice echoed around him.

"Couple cans and a bottled water."

"Maybe we can find another place to try." Carl suggested and Rick shrugged. He stepped over a dead walker, scanning the area for anything he could grab. They had wasted too much time here already. When he heard footsteps approaching he automatically pushed Carl behind him, hearing a familiar chuckle.

"Just me, mama bear." Negan crooned, his shadow stepping close. Rick could see a flash of teeth s he grinned at them. "This place doesn't have shit." Rick fought the urge to say I told you so, instead nodding stiffly and motioning towards the door. "Might as well keep looking." He suggested and this time, Carl had no argument ready He walked out ahead, sticking the flashlight into the bag. As Rick moved to follow him, Negan reached out and grabbed his elbow, pulling him back.

"Wait." Negan spoke in a hushed voice and Rick breathed deeply through his nose, trying to keep his temper under control. He glanced towards Negan, unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice as he spoke.

"What?" Negan didn't check him on his tone and Rick couldn't even bother to bring himself to care. He could barely see anything in the store, Negan shadow shifted.

"I just..." Negan puffed out a low breath, his grip on Rick's arm easing. "I shouldn't have called you a bitch in front of Carl."

'There's a lot of things I could think of that you shouldn't have done in front of Carl." Rick couldn't help but bitterly reply. Negan released a dry chuckle, thumb stroking over Rick's arm.

"Fair enough." He agreed. He fingers glided down Rick's arm and Rick was thankful for the darkness, not wanting Carl to see this. Negan's touch was gentle, gliding over Rick's arm and towards his face, stroking a finger his jaw. Rick remained still, eyes straining in the dark and he heard them man sigh in disappointment. Negan's hand fell away and he stepped back. "We should..." Negan cleared his throat. "We should head out." His tone was off, the disappointment in his tone obvious. Rick nodded in agreement, hiking his bag on his shoulder and striding towards the door. He heard Negan follow behind him.

Outside the parking lot was still mostly empty. Rick scanned the area for any walkers. He could hear them in the distance, growling and shambling out of sight. "Looks like your little trick with the truck worked." He mused and Negan huffed out a breath.

"Yeah, now we need to get them away from the truck." He pointed out, swinging Lucille like a pendulum. Rick spotted Carl a little bit ahead, hat low on his head as he shuffled forward, kicking a stray rock out of his way. Ahead, a barricade of cars blocked sight of the walkers but they could all hear them. Negan drew a gun and Rick was surprised when he held another out towards him in offering.

"You sure about that?" Rick asked, even as he reached for the gun. Negan cocked his head, offering a small grin.

"I know you're too smart to put a bullet in me, Sheriff. The good folks back home would miss me too much." It was a thinly veiled threat, but Rick did not argue it, simply taking the gun and falling into step with the Savior as he strode towards the truck.

Carl moved forward, leaping onto the hood of one of the abandoned cars and scaling the pile of debris to get a look at the herd. "Careful Carl." Rick drawled and the boy hummed in response, managing to reach the top of the pile and glancing over. Negan tossed the gun up to the boy who caught it one handed, earning an impressed chuckle from Negan.

"We can probably lead them away from the truck. Keys are still in it, so your boy can start her up and come grab us."

"How many are there?" Rick asked and Carl glanced over his shoulder, nimbly sliding down behind the barrier.

"Over two dozen, shouldn't be a problem." He replied, as brazen as ever and Rick fought the urge to roll his eyes. Just like _Lori_. Instead he nodded and told him once more to be careful.

"Kid, you stay up there until the herd tapers off then, jump in the truck, we won't be long." Negan took a step backwards and Rick moved to follow him. Then a walker growled behind Carl, much close than it should have been. Carl turned quickly, pointing the gun at the walker who had scaled the other side of the pile and shot it in the face, its teeth gnashing at where his face had been a moment earlier. The shot reverberated through the parking lot and the debris pile trembled.

"Shit," Negan breathed, dark eyes fixed on the surface Carl stood. Carl wobbled, catching himself before he could fall and leaping off the weak part of the barricade. Rick moved forward on auto pilot, his boy seeming to be too far away. Carl scrambled up the ledge, having caught the attention of several walkers who were now shambling towards him. One managed to reach the debris pile, reaching with rotten fingers. Carl could still see a stained wedding band on its hand. It moaned, jaw snapping and blackened teeth gnashing. It was a relief to know that they had no concept of climbing for him, only able to stagger together and try to reach him. Carl scooted back, shooting another walker that reached for him.

Rick tore around the other side of the barricade, shooting two walkers in the head as he passed. There was no way he could reach Carl. The whole area was surrounded. Several walkers chose instead to stumble after him, an easier more direct target. The truck was now vacant and Rick watched from the corner of his eye as Negan inched towards it, taking down any walker that got too close.

"He's going to need to jump onto the truck!" Negan called out to Rick, reaching the handle and swinging the door open.

"Carl," Rick called to where his son remained perched. When Negan gets close, jump onto the truck!" Carl nodded his understanding, face pale as he surveyed the walkers around his father. Three walkers lumbered towards the Alexandrian and he shot two down before pulling the trigger and hearing nothing. "Shit," Rick tossed the gun aside just as the walker reached him, punching it in the head and rearing back, looking around the littered ground for anything he could use as a weapon. He heard Negan start the engine and his heart hammered wildly as the man swung the truck into reverse, crashing several walkers that had taken sight of Rick.

"Get in!" Negan shouted out the lowered window, dark hair sticking against his face and dark eyes wide.

"Get Carl first!" Rick snapped back, grabbing a piece of what looked like had been metal piping and swinging it at what was once a woman, crushing its face. He heard Negan make an exasperated sound, but he didn't argue, revving the engine as he drove towards the barricade. Carl slowly stood, planting his feet firmly and watching as the truck approached. Then, the base of the pile began to give out. It lurched, a chunk of metal sliding out of place and collapsing the barricade on one side. Carl was unable to catch his balance. Rick was too far away.

 _"Carl!"_ The scream that tore from Rick's throat did not sound human. He watched as his son, his baby fell back, arms frantically waving as he tried to regain his balance, for a second Carl seemed to hover on the edge of the structure, not moving at all. Then, a walker swiped up towards the boy, toppling him over and Rick watched in horror as Carl fell back into the swarm of walkers. _"CARL!"_

Rick was running, swinging the piping at any walker in close enough range, screaming for his son as he fought to reach heard a crunch that he had come to associate with Negan's bat and flesh. Rick turned towards the noise seeing the now empty truck He struck a stray walker in the face as his eyes frantically searched for that familiar bat. He spotted the leather jacket first; Negan was moving through the herd, Lucille swinging back and spraying an arc of rotten blood as the man charged. Rick lost sight of him for a moment as a walker grasped at his elbow. Rick turned, driving the edge of the pipe into the walker's rotting eye socket and through the skull, stomping it into the blood soaked dirt.

When he looked up again, he could see Negan now winding through the walkers, bat still smashing into their faces like striking watermelon. Rick's breath caught in his throat; Negan's free arm was wrapped around Carl, dragging the boy away from the walkers and striking any that got to close. Carl clung to the arm wrapped around him, legs attempting to gain purchase, but Negan was moving to fast, making a beeline for Rick who was moving towards them, weaving through walkers and taking them down with barely a glance.

Negan shoved Carl forward towards Rick who quickly wrapped his arms around his son, pulling him back away from the walkers, hands moving frantically to check the boy for any bites. "Dad-dad, I'm fine!" Carl attempted to swat Rick's hands away but the man ignored him, running his hands down his sides, looking for blood or injuries. His eyes darted to Negan who was watching the exchange. A thank you was at the tip of Rick's tongue.

"Negan, to your left!" Rick called out instead as one of the walkers reached them, Negan barely turned, swinging Lucille, taking the walker down at the legs and bringing the bat down over its skull. It crumpled to the dirt, rancid blood and brain matter clinging to the barbs. Negan stared down at the walker as Rick finally stopped examining Carl for injuries. Carl ran a shaky hand through his matted hair, fingers suddenly frantic as he realized the hat was not there. Rick grasped at his wrists, as the boy turned to glance towards the walkers.

"I lost it." He mumbled, voice sullen and for a moment he seemed to actually be nothing more than a boy of fifteen. Rick shook his head, heart in his throat. He cupped Carl's cheek, hands dirty and bloody as he looked at his son.

"It's not important, Carl. Let's get back home." He back towards the truck, scanning the surround area for any walkers and seeing none. He pushed Carl towards the passenger door. "Negan, come o-" He turned towards the man who nodded to the truck.

"I'm getting your hat." He explained and Rick nearly balked at the idea. They had just avoided dying and now Negan _wanted_ to go back into the danger?

Negan, you don't nee-" He practically sputtered out, Carl gripping his arm and trying to usher him towards the truck.

"Get to the truck. Wait for me." Negan ordered and before Rick could argue, he took off towards the herd, Lucille over his shoulder. Carl pulled Rick backwards and he followed his son. Carl yanked the door open and clambered inside, Rick following behind and slamming the door behind him. For a moment they sat, panting and catching their breath. Carl scooted over to the drivers side and put the truck into gear.

"Do you see him?" He asked, eye scanning the parking lot. Rick stared out the window, seeing nothing but debris and stray walkers.

"Drive around the barricade. He might be on the oth-" A hand smacked into the drivers side window and Carl jumped in shock turning to see what once was a walker face, now reduced to mush as it slid down the side of the truck. Rick released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He watched as Negan emerged from the herd, hat in hand and an unmistakably smug looking grin on his face.

"Fucking asshole." Carl breathed, but with a large grin etched across his face as he watched Negan saunter forward.

"Carl," Rick warned and the boy waved him off.

"Yeah yeah, I know." He replied, turning his head towards his father. "You know...I think he did it to impress _you_." Rick, luckily, didn't have a chance to reply before Negan reached the drivers side and opened the door, grinning at the father and son as he hopped onto the running board.

"How about we head on back?" He drawled, hefting himself into the drivers seat and slamming the door behind him. Carl scooted down into the middle, reaching for the hat. Negan handed it over without issue, his eyes locked with Rick's. "You ready to head back?" He asked, finally glancing out the window and putting the truck into gear. Carl sagged back in the seat, the stetson resting on his lap and looking exhausted.

"Yeah," Rick murmured slowly. "Let's head back."


End file.
